<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Mage's summon. by Bickslows_babies_45</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621845">The Mage's summon.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickslows_babies_45/pseuds/Bickslows_babies_45'>Bickslows_babies_45</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:27:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,672</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26621845</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bickslows_babies_45/pseuds/Bickslows_babies_45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Demons are summoned by a mage and bound to them till they are released. But to an inexperienced mage, a discarded summon is another mage's love.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel/Jellal Fernandes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail Guild Events, Fairy Tail Reverse Bang 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Summon</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is another Fic for the Fairy tail reverse art event. This is based on the picture by https://fineapplethepineapple.tumblr.com/</p><p>I hope this story is to their liking.<br/>My beta is the wonderful https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/mdelpin</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 1</p><p>
  <em>Demons of all elements exits, ruled by a Queen or King of their element, from the King/Queen who were the strongest the </em>
  <em>hierarchy would go down to Three ‘Sons’ or ‘Daughters’ which were second in power, then tow the greater demons and then Lesser demons. With small demons who had just been created at the bottom as ‘infant’ demons. They had a pact with the mage’s of the world that they could be summoned to help them with whatever they wished, but other times they were in for a hard time when summoned. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Demons, when summoned, are bound to the master who used the summoning ritual. Some are bound to kind and good mages, who look after the demon as though it was a familiar or family member, but sometimes they are bound to a mage who is only in it for power. These mages often mistreat the demon, using it only for their own gain and do not care for the pain or humiliation it makes the Demon go through.</em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>It was also common for the mage to refuse their summoned demon at times, whether due to looks or not being compatible, or even for not being what they wanted. In these cases, the Magic council would take custody of the demon, bringing it to a shop to be sold off to anyone. This would bind the demon to a life of slavery if the mage who bought them wanted that for them. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The ritual began, the symbol on the floor glowed as the summoner recited the spell. The glowing turned to flames, which shot up high before merging together as they swirled. These flames turned blue then black then with a bright flash they disappeared and in the centre, was what one would say looked like a young man, but with pink hair, sharp teeth, black eyes and nails which were longer, like claws.</p><p> </p><p>The mage walked forward and lifted the lads head up, looking him over and noting the body was slightly thinner than he'd anticipated.</p><p> </p><p>"You are a lesser demon!" he hissed, sensing the small amount of magical energy the demon gave off and throwing the lad aside with a curse.</p><p> </p><p>"I need a powerful one! I did the ritual and spell correctly!" he cried in frustration before clenching his fists. "I refuse to have you bound to me!" the mage screamed at the confused demon that was only now coming to consciousness.</p><p> </p><p>"Master?" he asked, confused and hurt by the man's words.</p><p> </p><p>He had been told by the Fire Spirit King Igneel that he would be bound to the mage who called for him and help him with his desires. So why was the mage refusing his services?  He got up weakly to approach his master but was sent back with a gust of wind.</p><p> </p><p>"STAY!" the mage yelled and turned, walking out of the room. "I'll need to call the council" was all he said.</p><p> </p><p>The demon was confused and hurt as he curled up in a corner; he was here to help the mage become powerful. Why was he being rejected? He was one of the top three powerful demons Igneel had raised.</p><p> </p><p>Footsteps made him look up, and he saw three white-robed people come into the room. One held a glowing iron collar; the other two quickly dashed forward and pinned the fire demon down while the first one clamped the collar around his neck, imprisoning his powers.</p><p> </p><p>"No! I need to serve my master!" he cried and struggled before a sack was placed over his head and he was dragged away, kicking and screaming.</p><p> </p><p>"Master!" he cried out and whimpered, hoping his master would come to his rescue but nothing. He let himself be dragged away in defeat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Natsu meets Jellall</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 2</p><p> </p><p>When the sack was removed, he found himself in a cage. He looked around and saw other demons in other cages, crying and whimpering; begging to be let go and return to their masters.</p><p> </p><p>As the clock ticked, people came into the building and walked past. Some inspected the demons through the bars, but occasionally others would reach in and cause pain to them. The fire demon watched in despair, unable to help them before a figure knelt in front of him and reached in grabbing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>"A fire demon huh” You don't look like much!" he sneered as the demon whimpered and struggled.</p><p> </p><p>"Let go!" he cried.</p><p> </p><p>Before the man could say anything else, he was kicked away by a blue-haired man with a red facial tattoo down the left side of his face.</p><p> </p><p>"You shouldn't touch what you can't afford," he said coldly to the man before crouching down to the pink-haired demon and smiling, "Hey, it's okay now," he said, letting a small smile grace his lips. "You have a name?"</p><p> </p><p>The demon looked to him and narrowed his eyes. He let himself scan a tiny bit of the man, and after sensing he had no bad intentions, he gulped and licked his lips.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu...one of the sons of Igneel, a Fire Demon," he said. He watched the blue-haired man blink.</p><p> </p><p>"A son of Igneel? There are only three of them...they are considered the most powerful fire Demons, with Igneel being the strongest...why are you here?" Jellal asked, intrigued that Natsu's summoner had rejected him. ‘Why would he not realize who this was? Could it of been due not sensing his full energy and was quick to act?’ he thought as his mind raced for answers.</p><p> </p><p>"I wasn't as powerful as he liked when I first came here, I don't know why," Natsu admitted gripping his head, confirming Jellal’s thought.</p><p> </p><p>The man frowned slightly "Most of the time Summons need to be given a few days or even weeks to adjust. Since you're technically a greater demon you wouldn't be at full power straight away...you would have destroyed the summoner's lair and possibly the summoner. They should have known if they did the research," he said frowning, making Natsu look to him.</p><p> </p><p>"So...Do I need to wait? But I need a master, without one... I'll perish."</p><p> </p><p>If summons didn't find another master within a time frame, then they would perish. Fire demons would turn to ash, water to liquid and so on. It was one thing Demons were scared of was perishing, unless their master freed them so they could return, they would ultimately disappear. The blue-haired man thought for a bit.</p><p> </p><p>"Then I'll be your master," he said and stood up. "Excuse me, I would like to bind this summon to me," he called out to the council member in charge of the 'shop'.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu watched as the council member walked over and unlocked his cage, pulling him out roughly which earned him a glare from the blue-haired mage.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, the binding is simple; each rejected demon we get is made to pour some power into a scroll. All you have to do is sign it, Sir. He will be bound to you until you dismiss him," the Council member said as he summoned a scroll.</p><p> </p><p>The mage took the quill that appeared next to the scroll and signed his name. Natsu took a peek at the contract and saw the name 'Jellal Fernandes'.</p><p> </p><p>'Jellal...okay, remember Natsu'.</p><p> </p><p>The moment Jellal had finished signing his name the quill and scroll both vanished and a faint chain appeared on both Jellal's and Natsu's wrists glowing before disappearing.</p><p> </p><p>"There, you are now connected. May this summon serve you to your standard."</p><p> </p><p>Natsu followed Jellal out of the building and looked around; taking in the world before being pulled into an embrace and having a white light surround them. Within moments they were in a living room, the light disappeared, and Jellal let go of Natsu.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my house. Follow me, and I shall show you your room," Jellal said and headed up some stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu blinked before following him up the stairs and to a room. Inside was a single bed, a chest of drawers and a small table with a lamp.</p><p> </p><p>"This is your bedroom, you will be sleeping here when you are not needed," Jellal explained as Natsu entered and looked around.</p><p> </p><p>"Feel free to do what you wish with it to make it more comfortable for you," he added, making Natsu turn to him.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? You sure master??" He asked in surprise.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, and call me Jellal, Not Master" Jellal smiled.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu was given the tour of the house before being led to a room downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>"This is my study; here is where I will be working mainly. Feel free to come and go if I am not in need of your help," Jellal said and sat down picking up a book. "Look around" he called back.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu browsed the shelves of books trying to find ones that he liked the look of, before moving to a desk where notes were piled up. He skimmed over them and found them to be too complicated for him.</p><p> </p><p>'I don't understand this complex human wording' he thought pouting slightly before moving to a shelf filled with bottles of various liquids, all labelled with their names and what they did. They varied from truth serum to changing appearances.</p><p> </p><p>"You made all these?" he asked in wonder, turning to Jellal.</p><p> </p><p>The blue-haired man looked up, "Most yes, but a few are what I brought to make my own version. My work is based on the idea that every spell, potion or enchantment is different depending on the mage," Jellal explained, standing up and walking over.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu looked confused “Depending on the mage?” he asked, "Say three mages made a love potion, each potion would be different, no matter what, even if they all followed the same recipe. One will be stronger, another weaker or even have a different way of working."</p><p> </p><p>"For example, yes, the mage that summoned you was strong, but they obviously couldn't sense you weren't at your full power, whereas I was able to sense your power. Magic is different for each and every mage".</p><p>Natsu blinked before tilting his head “So…Kind of like us, we’re all demons, but we’re all different power, even though I have two ‘siblings’ we have different energies despite being raised the same?” he asked, hoping to process what Jellal was saying. “Yes, more or less” Jellal shrugged, ‘it’s a theory I’m working on” he added.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Learning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The mage and his summon learn about each other.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 3</p><p> </p><p>Natsu sat in a corner browsing some books Jellal had on dragons as the mage scribbled away at the desk before he heard his master’s stomach growl.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Mast-I mean Jellal, shouldn't you eat?" he asked. He had been told by Igneel about the basics of humans so he could tell when his master needed rest, food and other things. "I could make you something? I don't have to eat myself" he explained.</p><p> </p><p>The quill stopped and was set down as Jellal looked back at him "I...I would like that, come I'll show you where everything is in the kitchen" he said and stood up.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu stood as well and followed the man out of the study and into the spacious kitchen. Natsu looked around as Jellal pointed out where the utensils were and where he stored the food.</p><p> </p><p>"And this is the oven, on top of it are the gas plates, you use it like this," Jellal smiled and started to show him before blinking as Natsu made a flame on his hand.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't need such a device when I can summon flames," Natsu grinned.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course...You deal with fire," Jellal chuckled forgetting Natsu was a fire demon, "Then I leave my meal in your capable hands" he bowed and walked away to the living room.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal relaxed on the couch as he heard Natsu make remarks while he cooked.</p><p> </p><p>"OH YEAH! Flame-grilled meat! And then we boil some rice...uh...for how long..." he heard Natsu say to himself and chuckled at how adorable he could be.</p><p> </p><p>'I might have to get him some cooking lessons' Jellal thought before his eyes wandered to his coffee table and picked up the magazine he had laying there from his friend's visit. He browsed the pages before a cough was heard.</p><p> </p><p>"Uh... Dinner's done! Flame-grilled steak and rice with some sauce. I hope you like it, I had a taste, and it seems edible," Natsu smiled as Jellal followed him to the dining room where the meal was.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu watched as his master sat down, picked up the cutlery and began to eat. He sat on the floor, waiting for his master to tell him whether he did well or not. He watched Jellal chew a few times.</p><p> </p><p>"The meat is nicely flavoured, the sauce is a good addition, but the rice could have been left on for a bit longer. Overall it's a good meal, I might see about you having some cooking lessons" Jellal revealed happily.</p><p> </p><p>"So it's good?" Natsu smiled, and Jellal swore if he had a tail, it would have been wagging.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, thank you," Jellal said sincerely and washed up the dishes afterwards. "Tomorrow we will test how strong you are at the moment so we can see how much of your power has manifested," he called to Natsu who was lounging in the couch.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Awesome!" Natsu cried happily grinning, making Jellal chuckle 'He’s like a child'.</p><p> </p><p>Later that night Jellal started to look through some of his old clothes for Natsu to wear. Seeing as the summon only had a loincloth wrapped around him, the basic wear of a male demon The pink-haired demon was helping him before he picked up a white scarf made of dragon scales and stared at it in awe.</p><p> </p><p>"You can have it if you want," Jellal smiled as Natsu began to dress.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu now wore a sleeveless, gold-trimmed, black waistcoat, left open and un-tucked, exposing his bare chest (which made Jellal blush lightly). A gold-trimmed, black cloth wrapped around Natsu's waist reaching to his knees and held up by a brown leather belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle. White knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed sandals completed his outfit.</p><p> </p><p>He wrapped the scarf around his neck, "Oh yeah, now this look I can dig," he grinned, making Jellal smile.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm glad you like the clothes".</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up, Jellal bid Natsu good night and headed to his bedroom. He told the summon that he could do whatever he wanted so long as he was rested for tomorrow and didn't cause destruction or leave the house.</p><p>Natsu sat on the couch and picked up the remote, he turned on the TV and began to channel surf before stopping on a show which had different coloured armoured people, fighting what Natsu believed was the enemy.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Feelings?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which the feelings begin to show.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 4</p><p> </p><p>Jellal woke up to his alarm; he reached over and turned it off before sitting up. He cricked his neck and stretched before getting out of bed, grabbing the clothes he'd laid out the night before and heading to the bathroom. Once showered, dried and dressed, he headed downstairs.</p><p> </p><p>Passing Natsu's room he didn't hear a peep, 'Might still be asleep or awake and downstairs' he thought as he reached the bottom of the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>He found Natsu on the couch, snoring and drooling, the TV on a random shopping channel. Jellal walked forward and turned the TV off before looking to his summon. He knew they didn't need to sleep like a proper human to restore their power.</p><p> </p><p>'He looks cute when he's trying to be human,' Jellal thought before shaking his head at the thought. 'Cute? Where did that come from?!' he wondered before walking into the kitchen to prepare his morning coffee and toast.</p><p> </p><p>He decided to let Natsu' sleep' for a while longer. It was as he was washing up his plate and cup that Natsu woke and stretched before sitting up and noticing Jellal.</p><p> </p><p>"Oh...Mast-Jellal... I'm sorry I didn't wake you" Natsu said, looking down.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal walked forward and tilted his chin up, "It's okay, I have an alarm clock already. I take it you enjoyed your 'sleep'?" he smiled as Natsu blinked.</p><p> </p><p>"I guess? I mean I enjoyed watching the box screen, its contents are funny to watch". He grinned, getting up.</p><p> </p><p>"Ready for the training?" Jellal asked before Natsu fist-pumped the air.</p><p> </p><p>"YEAH! I'M ALL FIRED UP!" Natsu laughed as he followed Jellal to the garden where the mage was drawing a large circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Alright, stay inside this circle; I'm going to hit you with a spell. When you get hit, you should channel all the power you can, and then I can see how much power has been regained," Jellal explained as Natsu stood in the circle.</p><p> </p><p>"Hit me with your best shot!" Natsu laughed, making Jellal smile softly.</p><p> </p><p>'He's so energetic...like a puppy,' Jellal thought before casting the spell. "Acraneus Measure!" he shot a hand out, and a white orb began to grow from his palm before it shot at Natsu, hitting him square in the chest.</p><p> </p><p>As the spell hit, Natsu yelled and clenched his fists, his body surrounded itself with fire as he powered up, and channelling all the power he could muster. Jellal watched in awe as the power intensified, and he could feel the heat coming from the aura, even from six feet away.  He watched intrigued before the power disappeared and Natsu fell to his knees and panted.</p><p> </p><p>"You okay?" Jellal asked, rushing over and kneeling beside him.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I'm fine. So how much of my power was there?" Natsu grinned, looking up to Jellal curiously.</p><p> </p><p>The man looked to his reading meter, "Just over half...I think by the end of the week you'll be at full strength!" Jellal smiled.</p><p> </p><p>The two spent the rest of the day in the study while Jellal wrote down his latest findings. He took breaks to help Natsu increase his reading and writing, patting his head and praising him for his progress. The evening came by faster than normal in Jellal's opinion.</p><p> </p><p>The days went on with Natsu helping Jellal with his writings, as well as engaging in a few sparring battles. In the evenings, they sat watching TV or even having conversations. And a few times Jellal taught Natsu different meals and how long to cook rice.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal smiled, he never did this before. Then again, he rarely had people over. It felt nice being sociable for once. He was enjoying Natsu's company more and more each passing day, and his feelings were growing.</p><p> </p><p>At first, Jellal wasn't sure what they were, but when he walked in on Natsu after he had showered, he realized that it was love. He was feeling the love.</p><p>Natsu was beside himself with worry, he was starting to feel something over then wanting to serve his master, usually, the demon would serve the master and not feel anything, but now he wanted to cuddle into Jellal, be praised by him and not leave the man’s side, and it was confusing him and tearing him apart.</p><p> </p><p>He looked to Natsu as he finished his final page of the book he was writing. The demon was busy studying a book. Upon closer inspection, Jellal noticed it was a book about making teddies. Where he got that he would never know, he didn't remember buying it, unless it had been a gift at some point.</p><p> </p><p>"How about we eat out? I know a nice place," Jellal suggested as Natsu's stomach growled.</p><p> </p><p>"Really? Alright,” Natsu grinned and fist-pumped the air before putting the books he had away.</p><p> </p><p>The two walked into a well-decorated restaurant and took a seat at the booth.</p><p> </p><p>"Order whatever you want," Jellal smiled at Natsu. He saw Natsu browse the list before turning it and pointing to the burger and chips combo with a milkshake.</p><p> </p><p>"The pink Drink” He smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Of course," Jellal smiled and waved down a white-haired waitress. "Can I get the burger and chips combo with a strawberry milkshake please, and I'll have the grilled chicken salad meal with Lemonade please".</p><p> </p><p>The waitress wrote down the order, "Right away," she smiled and walked off to place the order.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal looked to Natsu who was playing with the cutlery. "Do demons have hobbies in the summon realm? I mean, what happens in your realm before you are summoned?" he asked.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Natsu think, "Well, our realm is like a field but separated for each element. In the centre is a large building where our leaders or parents stay, Igneel my father resides there, along with the Wind Demon Queen Grandeeney and the Metal Demon King Metalicana," he explained.</p><p> </p><p>"We get along with the other summons, and I guess we're what you would call friends," Natsu smiled. "As for the hobbies? We mainly fight, train and party."</p><p> </p><p>Jellal jotted down some notes to use in his book. "Seems like a normal world to me" he smiled.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, it is! The smaller or lesser demons are taken to a building to learn about masters. A few that have been summoned and allowed to return once their master frees them just lounge around and tell us of their time. Some have been around for years and years. That's how we learn about the progress of humankind."</p><p> </p><p>Jellal nodded. 'Some people just think these demons don't live until they're summoned, I can change that belief, make them see that they are not objects to be used' he thought before two plates were set down in front of them and two drinks.</p><p> </p><p>"There we go, enjoy," the waitress smiled and walked off to tend to another customer.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu stared at the food before grinning and lifting up the burger to his mouth. He bit into it taking a chunk out, after chewing it he swallowed. 'Wow...I've never tasted something as nice as this!" he cried happily and began to stuff his face.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal chuckled and ate his meal in small bits; he took his time eating and drinking, watching Natsu.</p><p> </p><p>'Why do I get this feeling? The need to have him and to hold him?' Jellal thought before shaking his head to be rid of the thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>He continued to eat his meal at a leisurely pace while Natsu began to down the milkshake.</p><p> </p><p>"This is really cool! I want to make one," he smiled, looking to Jellal.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal blinked before noticing some sauce on Natsu's cheek. He reached over and wiped it off with his finger. "Sorry, you had some sauce," he said, but before he could use a napkin to clean his finger, a blushing Natsu leant forward and sucked it clean.</p><p> </p><p>"There we go" he smiled before noticing Jellal's face go bright red and look away.</p><p> </p><p>"T-Thank you," Jellal whispered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The final</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>&gt;:3</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Chapter 5</p><p> </p><p>Jellal had paid for the meal, and the two left to head home.</p><p> </p><p>"I've never seen the stars in this world before," Natsu said, studying the sky. "Do they have constellations in this world?" he asked, looking to Jellal.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, we do, from all over the world," Jellal started to explain before three burly men approached them.</p><p> </p><p>"Look here, two lost boys. Hand over your money!" The biggest one said glaring down at the two.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey Frank...maybe we should find someone else...the blue guy looks like a mage," the smallest one said looking Jellal up and down.</p><p> </p><p>"Him? A mage? Doubt it; he's just some fancy looking dude. The guy with him? Look at what he's wearing! He ain't a mage; he doesn't look all that tough either!" Frank spat, approaching Natsu who glared.</p><p> </p><p>"He's just a pink-haired little freak, who thinks he's hard" he spat at Natsu.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal noticed a flicker of hurt cross Natsu's features and a feeling exploded inside of him. Before he knew it, Jellal had pinned Frank to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"APOLOGISE!" he roared at the man as his two lackeys backed away.</p><p> </p><p>"Screw you," Frank wheezed out.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu, deal with the others" Jellal ordered before he let his fist glow making Frank tense.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a mage?" Frank squeaked. He glanced to his lackeys and saw them out cold on top of each other with Natsu sitting on one's back grinning.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes, now apologize!" Jellal hissed at him.</p><p> </p><p>Frank looked to Natsu "I'm sorry I insulted you! Please forgive me!" he begged.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu started thinking "Guess I can, but if I see you again I'll fry you to a crisp!" he hissed as Jellal stood up.</p><p> </p><p>He held a hand out for Natsu, and when the demon took it, he used his teleportation magic to head home. At home, Jellal let go of Natsu and took a few breaths to calm down.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you okay?" he asked the fire demon.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah... I'm going to go to my room," Natsu said softly and headed upstairs as fast as he could without running.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal bit his lip at his saddened familiar. 'I didn't think he would be that easily upset,' he thought, heading into the kitchen.</p><p> </p><p>He rummaged around, wondering if he had anything to make a milkshake with since the fire demon had seemed to like it.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu sat on the bed, knees up to his chest as he stared at the floor. "Why did it hurt? I've been called names before...yes it was from friends...but still, was it because I was with Jellal?" he muttered.</p><p> </p><p>"He said I was powerful...but if they could call me names like that, then maybe I'm not as powerful as he said," he muttered and felt himself cry.</p><p> </p><p>"But I need to be powerful...for my master, for my Jellal" Natsu sniffed.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal stayed outside the door listening in. "You are powerful" he whispered and opened the door.</p><p> </p><p>He walked in and set the glass on the bedside table. "Natsu...You are powerful," he said, sitting on the bed and gently lifting the demon's chin up.</p><p> </p><p>"You are one of the most powerful Demon's I've known...and even so, I would never cast you aside no matter what! I'm not fussed on how much power you have, I only care about the person you are. Your feelings, your health, your emotions, I care about that!" Jellal cried, making Natsu blink.</p><p> </p><p>"Your companionship is what I want... I've never cared about your power!" Jellal explained and leant forward, "I care for you...a lot, a great deal...Natsu I think I..." he trailed off unsure on how to proceed.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to make Natsu uncomfortable or embarrassed. They were bound to each other. If Natsu would ever hate him, it would make their partnership difficult. He wanted to tell Natsu but found he couldn't.</p><p> </p><p>Natsu stared at Jellal, wiping his tears away as his master talked before seeing him trail off. He thinks he understands what Jellal is trying to say, he'd heard about Love from a few older demons.</p><p> </p><p>Could it be love?</p><p>He thought to what some other demons told him when they returned after their master had died, and about love which hurt them but also made them happy up until they parted.</p><p> </p><p>He thought before moving forward and pressing his lips to Jellal's. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Jellal’s neck.</p><p> </p><p>Jellal blinked, caught off guard by the kiss, but his body instantly pulled Natsu close, and he kissed back. The two made out before Jellal pulled away for air.</p><p> </p><p>"Natsu?" he asked, softly stroking his cheek.</p><p> </p><p>"Sorry...I just think it might be love...which is why I want to please you," Natsu whispered, scared that Jellal might hurt him because he didn't feel the same way.</p><p> </p><p>"I think it is too...but maybe we should see where it goes," Jellal smiled and pulled Natsu into a kiss again.</p><p> </p><p>That night the two slept in Jellal's bed, ready to start the new day and explore their newfound relationship.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>